Whiskey Lullaby
by BaronBargy
Summary: When Ziva Breaks Tony's heart, what will he do?
1. Chapter One

**Whiskey Lullaby**

**By: Brad Paisley, Featuring Allison Krauss.**

Lyrics in _Italics_.

_She put him out, like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart..._

Tony and Ziva had been dating for a little over a year.

Tony had bought the ring a few weeks prior, but was waiting for the right time to propose to her.

Finally, He decided the time was right, so one night while walking through the park, he got down on one knee and asked, "Ziva, will you marry me?"

Ziva's eyes teared up, then she replied, "No I cannot, I cannot marry you Tony."

Tony's face fell. "Bu-, why?" He stuttered.

"I just cannot." She told him, then she walked away, taking his heart with her...

_He spent his whole life tryin' to forget..._

A Month passed, Tony was transferred to another team, so that that way they were separated from each other.

Tony was very touchy, mainly because it was Ziva's Birthday.

He was driving to the store, and he had to pass Ziva's apartment to get there.

As he drove past, he noticed that all of the team's cars were there.

"She's having a party?" Tony thought, "She's _never_ had a Birthday party before."

At the store, Tony was walking passed the liquor aisle. On a whim, he grabbed a couple bottles of Whiskey...

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time..._

Tony showed up at work, obviously drunk.

"Tony you look terrible." McGee told him.

"We—lll than—ks McGoober." Tony slurred.

"I'm taking you home Tony." McGee told him.

"A-ww aren't you nice." Tony Slurred back.

A few weeks passed, Tony was fired, for drinking on the job.

Unfortunately, this gave him more time to drink...

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night..._

Once again, Ziva's Birthday came around.

McGee went to Tony's and let himself in, "Tony?" he called out."

"whosat?" Tony mumbled.

"Tony, I'm taking you over to Ziva's party. Go take a shower." McGee told him.

"Okaydokay." Tony replied, obviously drunk.

McGee sighed, "A cold one!" he yelled after Tony.

Tony walked into the bedroom, he had been drinking heavily that night.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his SIG.

He scribbled out a note. "I can't take it anymore." Tony muttered...

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory,  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees,  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die..._

McGee was wondering what was taking Tony so long.

Then a shot rang out.

McGee ran to the bedroom and kicked the door open.

He found Tony face down into his pillow, which was stained with his blood now.

McGee saw the note on the Bedside table. It said,

"McGee, I know you're the one reading this.

And I'm sorry for everything, but it was just to much.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Tell her, "I'll love her till I die." for me."

"~Tony"

McGee cried for twenty minutes, before he managed to call Gibbs,

"Hello?" Gibbs demanded, mad at being called while at Ziva's party.

"Gibbs, It's Tony. You better get down here." McGee told him.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs asked.

"**He just killed himself."**

Those words rang through Gibbs head the whole drive to Tony's apartment.

When he got there he found McGee, sitting on the couch, staring at a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked him.

"It's a suicide note." McGee told him quietly...

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby..._

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Funeral  
A/N: Yes! I am, in fact, alive! And after a several month hiatus; I finally present to you… Chapter Two!

Oh, and there should be two more chapters after this one—a few years later; and the Epilogue.

I have also recently learnt that it is against FF's rules to put song lyrics in a story… So, I shall just have to remove them from Chapter One!

Also, what did you guys think about the last few episodes of NCIS? I for one, did not see their deaths coming!

Anyway, without further adièu… I present Chapter Two!

The Team sat in folding chairs, listening as the Preacher delivered his speach. After he finished, Tony's friends and co-workers began giving speaches about him—and how much they'd miss his antics.

_Finally, it was Team Gibbs' turn._

Abby went first, telling the attendees how he was like an older brother to her, and how he was there when she needed him. She broke down onto tears while saying that she—and Bert—would miss him very, very much; and had to be helped back to her seat by McGee.

Next was supposed to be McGee; but he was busy comforting Abby, so Gibbs went instead.  
Once he was at the microphone, Gibbs told of how him and Tony met, and how he came to work at NCIS. He continued by saying how he grew to trust Tony, and how he was a hard worker—despite seeming otherwise.  
By now, Abby had calmed down, so McGee went up to the podium.

While there, McGee spoke of how him and Tony met, and Tony's constant teasing of the younger agent. McGee went on to say how he grew to trust Tony's judgement, and that he would be missed. After McGee finished, Ducky took the podium and spoke of the bond between Tony and Gibbs, and how he watched it develop through the years. He spoke of how focused Gibbs was when Tony had the Plague—like how he went so far as to hold a scientist at gunpoint to try and get the (non-existant) cure, and how upset Tony was when Kate died. He also spoke of how upset Tony was when he found out Ziva's ship was lost—at this, Ziva began crying silently—and how he insisted on a "rescue" mission.  
By now, Ziva was too upset to take the podium; so after a few more people spoke, the marines fired a twenty-one gun salute, and Tony's casket was slowly lowered into the ground...

After the funeral, Ziva stopped at a liquor store and bought some whiskey.

**A/N:** And there you have it!

I rushed the writing a little, perhaps; but it's an update nonetheless!

Also, I put a new poll up on my profile; _**Who's more dangerous; Itachi Uchiha or Ezio Auditore?**_

If you could vote in that, it'd be much appreciated!


End file.
